


Good Morning, My Valentine

by hollyblue2



Series: Prompt Galore [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Smut, Valentine's Day, kinda fluffy and smutty at the same time, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and what better gift to give than a round of morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first endeavour into Destiel smut... enjoy (and let me know of any missed tags)

Dean wakes up, heading to the bathroom before curling back into bed next to Cas. He’s sleeping on his front, his back bare and poking out from under the covers. Dean can see his intricate tattoo of angel wings spread across his shoulder blades and down his arms. He’s beautiful, even with his face pressed into the pillow and his hair tufted up and wild.

Dean traces the details of the larger feathers with this finger tip. A gentle shiver goes through Cas and he begins to wake, his blue eyes visible even in the low light of the room.

Dean pulls himself up on one elbow, watching as Cas wakes up a little more, before dipping down and kissing his cheek, his jaw, his earlobe. He bits at he shell of his ear gentle earning a moan from Cas.

Castiel breathes in heavily, his whole body moving as he does and he picks his head up to pull dean into a passionate kiss, pressing his tongue into Dean’s mouth not even caring bailout morning breath as they’ve had that discussion several times.

Dean’s hands go to Cas’ sleep mussed hair, carding through it, ruffling it up even more than it already is. Cas ducks his head and laughs a little before rolling over and landing on his back. He tugs at Dean’s sides, and Dean goes with him, positioning himself over Cas’ warm body underneath the covers. He presses his lips against Cas’ on else again and brackets his body with his arms, his legs slotting between Cas’ spread ones. He can feel his dick pressing into Cas’ crotch and feels his hardness.

Gently, he begins to roll his hips and kiss down Cas’ jaw, eyes closed and lost in the moment. There’s only the soft fabric of boxers between the two of them and as Dean kneels up, he palms Cas’ dick with his hand teasingly and smirks before shuffling back and stripping boxers off a moaning Cas. He manages to get his own off as well and resumes where he was.

Dean presses a kiss to one of Cas’ nipples before taking it between his teeth and tugging at it lightly. Cas arches off the bed, pressing his body into Dean’s. Cas gasps and threads his hands into Dean’s short hair, it feels soft and recently washed.

Dean moves lower and noses at Cas’ dick before licking a stripe on the underside with his tongue.

“Dean…” Castiel breathes. Dean chuckles lightly and does it again. Hearing his name on Cas’ tongue does things to him he’d never imagine and he tongues at the head of Cas’ cock before taking him in his mouth. Dean bobs his head up and down a couple of times before pulling off.

“Please, Dean…” Cas gasps, lifting his head up from the pillow to see Dean reaching for the lube in the top drawer of the bedside table. He smiles and spreads his legs further and bends them at the knee slightly.

Dean sits back on his heels, cock hard and bouncing against his stomach. He squirts out lube onto his fingers and with one final peck to Cas’ dick he slides a lubed finger into Cas’ hole.

Grunting and groaning as Dean adds more fingers and opens him up, Cas watches Dean work him open with that concentration on his face, with his lust blown eyes that barely look green anymore.

“You’re gorgeous,” Dean says as he finishes up. “You ready?”

“I’m ready, handsome.” He replies, taking a breath. Dean lines himself up and presses his cock against Cas’, now open, hole. He bottoms out in one movement eliciting another gasp like moan from Cas and Dean hasn’t heard such a beautiful sound in his life. Already, as Dean’s balls reach his ass, he can feel heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Dean pulls back and then in again, setting up a steady rhythm.

“Ah-Ah-Ah…” Castiel moans as Dean changes his angle and begins to hit his prostate on every thrust.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes quietly as he lets his hands roam on Cas’ chest, taking note of all the contours of his muscles.

“Right there, Dean… Dean…. Ahh,” Cas’ hands reach up to Dean’s sides and holds on.

“Like that, Cas?” Dean teases and makes sure to hit his prostate again. Cas’ hands gripped Dean’s sides and he shuts his eyes with the bliss as Dean takes hold of his cock and begins to pump it in time with his thrusts.

“So, so, clooose…” Cas drawls with a sharp intake of breath.

Cas presses his head into the pillow and arches his back into Dean’s ministrations. It just feels so good; like it should last forever and before he knows it he’s coming in white streaks on to his stomach and chest.

Dean carries on pumping into him until his pace stutters and he threads his hands through Cas’, hair, then with a grunt and a cry he comes. They breathe heavily for several moments afterwards just looking at each other with lazy morning gazes. Green eyes meeting blue ones. Cas has a goofy post-orgasm smile on his face which makes Dean melt.

“Good morning, my Valentine.” Dean whispers, smirking and goes in for another kiss, ignoring the mess between them.

Cas makes a face as he feels the come between their bodies. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dean.”

“Shower?” Dean inquires, peppering more kisses over Cas’ face.

“Only if you join me.” He replies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was enjoyable! Let me know if it was or wasn't (and where I can improve if you want).
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day! ♥♥


End file.
